


Когнитивная рекалибровка

by Saysly



Series: The Revenant' Verse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Объекту требуется интенсивное перепрограммирование.<br/>Эта история концентрируется на промывании мозгов Баки Гидрой и на пере-промывании их под надзором Мстителей. Это непосредственный приквел/сиквел к Воскресшему. Пожалуйста, учитывайте, что всякие научные обоснования взяты из воздуха, их придумал автор.<br/>Если вы рассчитываете прочитать счастливую историю Баки и Стива, это не она.</p><p>Автор благодарит Krait за беттинг.</p><p>Переводчик благодарит автора за съеденные мозги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cognitive Recalibration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139958) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 



В первый раз, когда Габи видит Баки Барнса, он сидит на полу пустой комнаты в башне Старка, слушает тихо говорящего Капитана Америку, также известного как капитан Стивен Роджерс. У него напряжённое выражение лица. Левый рукав его хлопковой футболки висит пустым.  
Это выглядит неплохим началом работы. Обычно её зовут в случаях, включающих в себя крики и удерживающие ремни.  
Капитан Роджерс сидит сбоку от него. Их позы зеркалят друг друга. Габи интересно, кто сел первым, а кто повторил движение, но без запроса видеозаписи у мистера Старка она не может сказать с уверенностью. Есть и другие способы получить эту информацию.  
Она делает несколько шагов по комнате и останавливается. Держит руки опущенными по бокам, с едва развёрнутыми ладонями.  
— Здравствуйте. Я Габриэлла Йошимото.  
Конечно, они это знают. Она успела пересечься с мисс Хилл и мистером Старком, которые сообщили ей, что все предупреждены. Всё прекрасно организованно и очень цивилизованно. Она хочет рассмеяться над ними.  
Она не делает этого. Она ловит взгляд капитана Роджерса и медленно отступает назад, показывая лёгким движением бёдер, куда ему следует уйти.  
— Капитан, если позволите.  
Он нехотя поднимается, на мгновение остановившись и что-то тихо сказав сидящему на полу мужчине. Она не может разобрать слов, но ей они и не нужны; всё, что ей надо знать, она читает по языку тела капитана Роджерса. Он защитник, опекун.  
Он — линия жизни, которую ей предстоит перерезать, чтобы достичь успеха в стоящей перед ней задаче.  
Габи ждёт, пока за ним не закроется дверь, и залезает в сумочку. Баки Барнс следит за предметом в её руках, пока она его разворачивает, закрепляет пластиковые опоры, пристраивает подушку, получив в результате скамеечку для медитации.  
Баки Барнс смотрит, не двигаясь. Он не удерживает надолго зрительный контакт. Хорошо.  
Набрав воздуха, Габи говорит:  
— Я знаю, что вы слышали это раньше, но всё равно хочу начать, сказав, что

 

 

                никогда не буду тебе врать.  
Марта наклоняет голову, когда стоящий перед ней на коленях американец выкашливает смешок. Он звучит булькающе. Они сказали, что он проткнул лёгкое, когда упал с поезда.   
— Ты мне не веришь?  
Американец плотно сжимает рот. Он дрожит, от холода или от шока. Этим утром с него сняли бинты и он увидел обрубок плоти, оставшийся от его левой руки. Ему предстоят новые операции, отрезать придётся ещё больше. Врачи хотят дождаться, когда залечатся его лёгкие. Учёные становятся нетерпеливыми. Чтобы ни сохранило американцу жизнь, они хотят знать, как это работает.  
Марта — это компромисс. Пока его тело исцеляется, она будет ломать его мозг.  
— Сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, — произносит американец через некоторое время, разрывая повисшую между ними тишину.— 3-2-5... 7...  
Он замолкает, хмурится, глаза бегают по сторонам в поисках чего-то.  
— У тебя проблемы с памятью? — спрашивает Марта.  
Он поднимает на неё взгляд, полный неприкрытого ужаса.


	2. Chapter 2

Первые два дня депрограммирования Баки проходят быстро и без инцидентов. Когда Габи возвращается в свои комнаты — на южной стороне, с видом на парк — искусственный интеллект мистера Старка вежливо сообщает ей о том, что наверху мистером Старком организован ужин, к которому она приглашена.  
Как правило Габи не общается с окружением своих подопечных — а капитан Роджерс наверняка там будет присутствовать — но сам владелец башни, один из богатейших людей капиталистического общества? Нет. Она не такая дура.  
Она выбирает простую чёрную юбку длиной до колен бледно-зелёную блузку с длинными рукавами и воротничком в стиле королевы Анны. Минимум косметики: основа, бесцветный блеск для губ, тончайшая линия чёрной подводки на верхних веках. Стиль лишь на толику свободнее профессионального, как у королевы, отложившей корону в сторону на выходные.  
Искусственный интеллект сообщает в ответ на её вопрос, что поездка на лифте занимает две минуты. Габи ждёт тринадцать, затем шагает в кабину.  
К моменту её прибытия все приглашённые уже обменялись любезностями, а еда уже ждёт на тарелках. Превосходно. В наличии: мистер Старк, капитан Роджерс, Наташа, Клинт, полковник Роудс и доктор Беннер.  
— А вот и вы, мисс Йошимото, — говорит мистер Старк. Габи вместо ответа стискивает зубы из-за допущенной им в обращении ошибки, но не поправляет, молча двигаясь к единственному свободному месту за столом. Капитан Роджерс, приподнявшийся, когда она вошла в комнату, выпрямляется на стуле, не отрывая от неё глаз. — Думал, вы не почтите нас своим присутствием.  
— Прошу прощения, — врёт Габи. — Это был тяжёлый день.  
К её удивлению, все ждут, пока она развернёт салфетку на коленях и съест солидную часть своего ужина, прежде чем приступают к вопросам. Она благодарна за это; день действительно был тяжёлым, а крабовое тетрацини просто божественно.  
— Итак, — наконец не выдерживает мистер Старк. — Как дела у нашего Маньчжурского кандидата?  
Краем глаза Габи видит, как капитан Роджерс опускает вилку, но смотрит он не на неё, а на мистера Старка. Этих двоих будет просто разделить: что-то простенькое, вроде цены победы или шутки о Джастине Бибере разведёт их по разные стороны баррикад. Пока она лишь поднимает голову и блёкло улыбается мистеру Старку:  
— Продвигаются. Вы получили моё письмо?  
— Да, — отвечает мистер Старк. — Не вчитывался в него.  
Вилка капитана Роджерса со скрежетом царапает тарелку. Это было бы так просто.  
— Вы предпочитаете устные отчёты? — спрашивает Габи.  
— Я предпочитаю что угодно, что звучало бы по-человечески, — говорит мистер Старк, аккуратно обходя расставленную ею ловушку, будь он проклят. Нелепо широкие плечи капитана Роджерса расслабляются и злят её.  
— Я извиняюсь, если мои врачебные заметки выглядели слишком сухими. Я обязана сохранять дистанцию между собой и пациентом, — Габи делает глоток вина из своего бокала — изумительное вионье — и заставляет их ждать. — Тем не менее, могу вас заверить, что, с учётом стабильности окружающей его среды и его готовности сотрудничать, я ожидаю полного депрограммирования Баки в течение месяца.  
— Месяца? — переспрашивает капитан Роджерс.  
— Впечатляет, — роняет Наташа.  
Габи останавливает руку с занесённой вилкой и поворачивается к ней приподнятой бровью.  
— Да, я тоже так думаю.  
Наташа не делает ответного хода, предпочтя притвориться, что пьёт из своего бокала. Она перестала есть, как только Габи зашла в помещение. Досадная трата продуктов.  
— Как вы думаете, он... С ним всё будет в порядке? — спрашивает капитан Роджерс.  
— Он будет освобождён ото всех когнитивных нарушений и связанных с ними поведенческих изменений, вложены в него Гидрой. Помимо этого, — она разводит руки, — ему потребуется обширная психотерапия, вполне возможно, что на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Перефразируя известную фразу, я могу лишь перепрограммировать лошадь, Капитан, но не заставить её пить.  
— Перепрограммировать? Мне казалось, что речь шла об удалении всего заложенного программирования.  
— Если хотите превратить его в овощ. Любое депрограммирование является перепрограммированием, капитан. Любое человеческое создание программируется — сначала родителями и сверстниками, затем религиозными и политическими лидерами.  
Взяв в одну руку салфетку с колен, она отодвигает стул и встаёт. Капитан Роджерс моментально встаёт за ней, хотя и не так плавно, и Габи показывает на них двоих:  
— Действие и реакция. Вы встаёте вместе с леди, потому что не сделать так, согласно заложенной в вас программе, будет невежливо, а вас научили, что невежливо вести себя с леди — неправильно. Это подсознательная реакция, которую вы, как я подозреваю, даже не осознаёте.  
Она окидывает острым взглядом стол и сидящих за ним.  
— Разумеется, программы постоянно меняются.  
Когда она снова встречает взгляд капитана Роджерса, то отмечает, что его брови сведены вместе. Синева его глаз действительно потрясает, особенно вкупе с остальными достоинствами. Неудивительно, что Баки настолько им поглощён. Габи облегчает его положение, садясь на место и возвращая его на своё.  
— Баки был запрограммирован верить, что многие вещи неправильны, а наказание за непослушание было на порядок страшнее, чем общественное осуждение. Его поведенческая обработка ужасает и глубиной, и сложностью. Я подозреваю, что мы имеем несколько уровней обработки, созданных в разных точках его заключения — например, когда он перешёл из русской ветви Гидры к... ну... филиалу Щ.И.Т.а.  
Гримасы проходят по лицам присутствующих подобно волне. Один лишь доктор Беннер избавлен от угрызений совести, по понятным причинам избежавший участия в недавних печальных событиях.  
— Как вы думаете, они... Прошу меня извинить, я мало знаю о вашей отрасли науки, доктор. Насколько я поняла, вы говорили, что промывание мозгов производилось несколько раз? И что различные системы идеологий... сосуществуют в его мозгу?  
Габи почти не приходится фальшивить в улыбке, которую она ему дарит. Вот человек, который умеет разговаривать с коллегами-женщинами.  
— По сути, да. Из отчётов по его миссиям видно, что, находясь в эксплуатации русским отделением Гидры, он держался на коротком поводке и использовался по большей части на заданиях, которые были самоубийством для кого-либо ещё. Они могли сбросить его в горячую точку и ждать, пока он не выберется оттуда, направляя звуковыми командами. Чуть больше возможностей действовать, чем у дикого пса, которому ослабляют петлю, а потом снова дёргают к ноге.  
— Однако, в Щ.И.Т.е... у него, конечно, была группа поддержки, но он также часто отправлялся на одиночные задания, сложность которых выходила далеко за рамки русских миссий. Он самостоятельно следил за своим финансовым состоянием. Совершенно другая модель поведения.  
— Но тогда почему во Франции сработал тот аудиосигнал? Почему старые программы у него не стёрли в первую очередь?  
— Это серьёзный вопрос. Я полагаю, что ни одна из их попыток не была полностью успешной. Стирание памяти давало им чистое полотно, впитывающее информацию как новорождённый. С этого места было бы просто корректировать его систему убеждений и поведение путём наказаний и поощрений, но это означало бы трату массы времени перед каждым заданием. Восстановление его нервной системы было весьма стремительным, а правильные подсказки могли бы вернуть его память полностью в течение трёх дней. Это, — добавляет она с сочувственной улыбкой в сторону капитана Роджерса, — не было бы хорошей вещью. Семьдесят лет пыток и подчинения лучше возвращать по чайной ложке, вы согласны со мной?  
— И поэтому вы думаете, что у них были другие способы контролировать его? — тихо подсказывает доктор Беннер, и это диверсия против тихого, но очевидного эмоционального страдания капитана Роджерса. Доктор Беннер — блестящий ученый и уважаемый человек, редкое сочетание качеств, но как врач он катастрофически близко сходится со своими пациентами. А они определённо являются его пациентами: Габи не нужны документальные подтверждения, что доктор Беннер всесторонне изучает находящихся здесь людей.  
— Это очевидно. И я не думаю, что "другие способы" принесут более приятные воспоминания. Щ.И.Т., как правило, более заинтересован в уничтожении опасных оперативников, чем в создании лиц, способных работать независимо от системы. Также они обычно не стесняются в использовании грязных приёмов относительно своих агентов.  
Судорога сводит лицо капитана Роджерса, но он даже не вздрагивает, продолжая внимательно её слушать.   
— В любом случае, я сомневаюсь, что сейчас эти способы можно использовать применительно к Баки... Осталось мало такого, что Гидра с ним ещё не делала. Система убеждений может быть изменена, но моя проблема здесь — исправить его состояние без применения подобного уровня насилия.   
— Вы как будто, ну, в восторге от этого, доктор.  
— Я люблю вызов.  
— Столько разговоров о нём как о человеке, хм, — бросает мистер Старк.  
Злость в этой ситуации не помощник. Габи давит её на корню и отвечает:  
— Прошу извинить меня за подобное отношение, у меня есть склонность быть... слишком циничной. Это распрастранённая черта для людей с диссоциальным расстройством личности, — добавляет она, подняв бокал и делая неторопливый глоток вина.   
Доктор Беннер наклоняется к ней ближе через стол.  
— Какой у вас диагноз? То есть, эм, какой тип расстройства, если вы не против рассказать?  
Она не против. Она рассчитывала, что он или Старк в скором времени сами выставят ей диагноз, но даже к лучшему, что это произошло сейчас, когда ей проще контролировать происходящее. Она выпрямляется, привлекая к себе их внимание.  
— Нарциссизм, как ни странно, доктор. Мне поставили диагноз в семнадцать лет.  
— Так вы социопат, — говорит мистер Старк. — Просто супер.  
Габи представляет нож, замерший между сонной артерией и трахеей мистера Старка. Позволяет ему выбрать, что именно перерезать.  
Она блёкло ему улыбается.  
— В таком деле это очень полезно. Позвольте напомнить вам, мистер Старк, что это вы меня наняли. Я к вашим услугам.  
— Только потому, что в списке Коулсона было всего лишь шесть имён, три — у Фьюри, но вы были на первом месте в обоих. Почему?  
Габи постукивает по ножке своего бокала.  
— Потому что Наташа Романофф не из Гидры.  
В комнате повисает долгая пауза, затем Наташа встаёт из-за стола и молча уходит.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, Клинт остаётся сидеть, а не идёт за ней. Когда Габи переводит на него взгляд, он пожимает плечами:  
— Я тоже не из Гидры. Если вдруг кому-то интересно.  
Она хмыкает.  
— Вы подвергались перемоделированию. Пришелец пудрил вам мозги меньше недели на фоне тридцати двух лет вашей жизни в качестве Клинта Бартона. Она, — Габи машет рукой в сторону пустого наташиного стула, — была стёрта и перестроена полностью.  
— В каком смысле — полностью стёрта? — напряжённо спрашивает капитан Роджерс.  
Габи убираете салфетку с колен, складывает и устраивает рядом со своей тарелкой, устраивает на правом краю столовые приборы.  
— В неё были помещены фальшивые воспоминания о жизни, которой она никогда не знала, чтобы гарантировать её верность. Она была балериной, у неё был муж, её любили родители... И это всё было ложью.  
— Она знала об этом, — отзывается Клинт. — Она всё время знала, что это ложь.  
— Да, но принимала её. У каждого разума есть предел, за которым создаётся новая личность, способная выжить в складывающейся вокруг ситуации. Наташа выжила в Красной Комнате, потому что полностью приняла заложенную в неё программу — стала личностью, которую в ней хотели видеть, однако знала, что всё, относящееся к этой личности, — ненастоящее.  
— Для того, чтобы начать работать на Щ.И.Т., Наташина личность для выживания должна была быть уничтожена, также будет уничтожен и Баки. Поэтому, — продолжает она, поднимаясь на ноги, — для такой работы нанимают социопатов.  
Капитан Роджерс тоже встаёт, не отводя от неё глаз. Если бы при нём был щит, он наверняка уже летел бы в её направлении.


	3. Chapter 3

Что-то случилось. Комдив и многие из офицеров ночью исчезли, и Марта бы боялась полной зачистки, если бы вместе со всеми не исчез и портрет Сталина. Но сейчас она скорее озадачена, а не напугана.  
Проходит два дня, в которые особняк стоит без надзора, если не считать нескольких нервничающих солдат низкого звания, и Марта начинает думать, что стоит хватать Анну и бежать, пробраться через лес, дойти до Берлина...  
Но потом раздаётся гул поднимающихся в гору грузовиков и двери захлопываются. Она почти испытывает облегчение.  
Эти новые начальники — другие. Независимо от того, что произошло, в них нет того страха: они не обращаются к ней "товарищ", открыто говорят о КГБ и даже о Сталине. На воротниках их формы закреплены крохотные красные значки, которые Марта никогда раньше не видела. Это не привычная и давно знакомая красная звезда — какое-то странное существо с несколькими конечностями.  
Она ожидает допросов, и не ошибается. Новый командир базы — Александр Лукин, мужчина с узким лицом, с бородкой в стиле Ленина, не пытающийся спрятать блеск в глазах.  
— Доктор Брейт, так рад с вами познакомиться. Присаживайтесь.  
Они несколько минут создают видимость светской беседы о чём-то бессмысленном. Марта отвечает, когда ей задают вопросы, и пускает мысли погулять. Лозанна, лето, винный завод её деда. Виноградные лозы, ряд за рядом покрывающие склон холма над озером. Запах земли забивается в нос.  
Тон Лукина резко меняется:  
— Доктор, вы знали, что используемый в проекте "Воскресший" человек — американский солдат по имени Джеймс Барнс?  
Внимание Брейт возвращается к разговору.  
— Да, — отвечает она после небольшой заминки. — Когда его только доставили, он так себя называл. Постоянно.  
— А известно ли вам, что комдив Карпов не указал эту информацию в своём докладе?  
Земля обращается в прах, прах сожжёных в печах трупов. Было не так много мест, где можно было скрыться, когда Третий Рейх наступал на пятки. Йонас остался в Венгрии; у него была работа и была гордость, была глупая вера в доброе начало в людях. Он почти наверняка к этому моменту давно мёртв — всего лишь прах. Марта забрала Анну и сбежала на восток: выбирая из двух зол, она решила попытать счастья у коммунистов.  
Она не в первый раз задаётся вопросом, правильным ли был выбор.  
— Нет, я об этом не знала.  
Он кивает, открывает папку и хмурится, глядя на документы. Жест выглядит всего лишь формальностью — он даже не двигает глазами по странице — и Марта внезапно понимает сразу несколько вещей: всё это неправда. Обвинения, как и многие раньше, всего лишь оправдание для Лукина забрать себе проект. А это значит, что она может не беспокоиться об ублажении всего КГБ, только лишь этот человек имеет значение, его команда, носящая странные значки и подобно американцам зовущая Сталина "дядей Джо".  
— Мы мало общались с комдивом Карповым, — говорит она, и Лукин сначала поднимает голову, а затем брови. — У меня нет привычки дружить со своими тюремщиками.  
Это рискованный ход, и целую минуту в тишине Марта с ужасом думает об Анне, сидящей наверху за своим крохотным столиком и старательно заучивающей цифры. Потом Лукин смеётся, коротко и отрывисто, выпрямляется на стуле.  
— Прекрасно, — говорит он, небрежно отталкивая папку. — Тогда будем говорить напрямую?  
— Как пожелаете, — осторожно говорит Марта.  
Его губы изгибаются.  
— Я нахожусь здесь по той причине, что наши аналитики пришли к следующему заключению — субъекту "Воскресший" был введён аналог химического коктейля, с помощью которого был создан Великий Американец. Думаю, нет необходимости объяснять значимость этой информации.  
— Нет.  
Для неё это не новость. Слухи об успешном воссоздании американцами знаменитой сыворотки ходили вокруг месяцами, как и об армии суперсолдат, надвигающейся на Москву. Это напугало комдива до такой степени, что он отдал приказ о казни всех содержавшихся в особняке заключенных, смесь американцев, британцев и французов, над которыми Марта работала, превращая их в "спящих" агентов. Теперь оказывается, что Карпов со своими подчинёнными присоединились к ним.  
Марта думает, что быстрая смерть от пули куда милосерднее, чем всё, что ждёт их последнего заключённого. Его клетка прямо под их ногами. Русские любят символизм.  
Когда она не добавляет ничего к своему односложному ответу, Лукин машет рукой, заполняя тишину.  
— Учитывая всю информацию, моё начальство начало сомневаться, что вы сможете добиться успеха. Какой-то неизвестный солдат — это одно дело, но Баки Барнс? Его не удастся так просто сломать.  
Марта думает об Анне. Небольшая комната, в которой они вместе живут, находится прямо над этой, это тоже не случайность. Её густые тёмные волосы, совсем как у отца, уже закрывают плечи, и хотя Марта предлагала заплести ей косы, Анне больше нравится носить их, завязав сзади шарфом, совсем как у женщин на обложке "Работницы".  Ей будет семь в июле.  
— Он сломается, — уверенно говорит Марта.


	4. Chapter 4

В результате это оказывает удручающе простым, хотя и требующим много времени. Она проходится по правилам агента, слово в слово, требуя понимания причины каждого из них и осознания, почему он позволил себе в них верить. Когда он пытается защищаться, она его жёстко высмеивает. Когда он кричит и вскакивает на ноги, желая уйти от неё, она зовёт пришельца с каменным лицом, чтобы он зафиксировал Баки на месте своим молотом, а затем самым нежным голосом спрашивает, стоит ли уведомить Стива о том, что Баки так себя ведёт?  
В течение трёх недель они медленно передвигаются через комнату, пока Баки не сидит, прислонившись спиной к стене напротив кровати, а Габи — прямо перед ним на своей скамеечке. Если бы ей дали добро на удержание его на месте с помощью молота от начала до конца сеанса, она наверняка смогла бы сломать его за неделю.  
Осколки разбитой тарелки никогда не подходят друг другу полностью, сколько клея ни используй, и она снова сломается от малейшего приложения усилий.  
Баки разваливается на осколки. Поначалу вперёд вырываются подменные личности, пытающиеся помочь ему пробиться через это: они не то чтобы его изменённые воплощения, но что-то близкое. Как боксёр, беспорядочно машущий руками, он беспорядочно выталкивает эти вариации себя против неё, пытаясь подобрать ту, которая заставит Габи остановиться, которая сработает.  
Габи сидит не двигаясь, не моргая. Она говорит:  
— Ты убьёшь Стива.  
Это сокрушает его. Он смотрит на неё налитыми кровью глазами, обведёнными тёмными пятнами. Недостаток сна нарушает строгие требования безопасности, озвученные Габи, но она не несёт ответственности за то, что последние три ночи Баки бродил из угла в угол вместо того, чтобы отдыхать.  
Или несёт, но с чувством вины она справится без труда.  
Она не отступает, продолжая давить в расширяющуюся трещину его рассудка.  
— На данный момент он выполняет моё требование держаться в стороне ради его же собственной безопасности — но мы с тобой оба знаем, что так будет не всегда. Если этот процесс затянется, Стив потеряет терпение и сделает какую-нибудь глупость. Он захочет тебя спасти. Может быть, ты не убьёшь его сразу же. Может быть, пройдут годы. Может быть, через десять лет вы вместе ляжете в постель, и ты выпотрошишь его во сне. Может быть, ты услышишь по радио неудачную фразу и оборвёшь его жизнь голыми руками. Это произойдёт.  
— Нет, — шепчет он.  
— Это неизбежно. Это то, для чего тебя создавали.  
— Нетнетнетнет.  
Баки пытается закрыть уши руками, но Габи подаётся ближе к нему, и он отшатывается, прижимаясь плечами к стене.  
— Ты можешь остановить это, Баки. Можешь спасти его. Тебе просто нужно... уйти.  
Он колеблется на краю своей пропасти, дрожа телом и рассудком.  
Габи думает, что ей стоит изобразить на лице что-нибудь сочувственное, может быть, угрожающее. Вместо этого она следует своей интуиции и выбирает честность: она смотрит ему прямо в глаза и говорит:  
— Это единственная возможность спасти его. Отпусти, Баки.  
Это... захватывающе — наблюдать, как кто-то умирает таким путём. Не грязной мешаниной крови, органов и фекалий, а медленным падением внутрь себя, подобно схлопывающейся звезде, превращающейся в чёрную дыру.  
Остаётся лишь один уголёк. Крошечный, невероятный лучик света.  
Русские упустили его. А американцы — нет. Габи жалеет, что не может вернуться в прошлое и пожать руку Александру Пирсу. Доктор Брейт проделала изумительную работу, следы которой Габи сейчас распознаёт во всех современных теориях поведенческой модификации; однако она оставила значимое отверстие в форме капитана Роджерса, через которое Баки Барнс смог совершить побег.  
Однако директор Пирс не только отыскал этот недостаток, он, без наличия подготовки в области психологии, нашёл способ его использовать. То, что его предшественники считали изъяном, он обернул себе на службу, предоставив себя в качестве альтернативы: белокурый голубоглазый идеалист с квадратной челюстью, которому Баки инстинктивно повиновался, практически избавившись от необходимости в стирании памяти. Это было настолько же успешно, насколько дерзко, и Габи с трудом скрывает своё восхищение.  
Она сомневается, что мистер Старк или капитан Роджерс разделят её восторги.  
И вот Габи смогла превзойти своих предшественников. Она долгое-долгое время сидит рядом с дрожащей, почти пустой оболочкой Баки Барнса, и представляет, как задувает мерцающий огонёк, выживавший столько лет. Это было бы так просто. Слова уже сформированы в её голове: ты больше не то создание, которое можно любить.  
Она поджимает пальцы в туфлях. Глубоко вдыхает.  
Иногда быть благоразумной очень утомительно.  
Отклонившись, она придаёт голосу звучание, полностью отличающееся от записи доктора Брейт, и произносит:  
— Ты ребёнок, родившийся в Бруклине. Ты солдат, сражавшийся за свою страну. Ты друг, заботящийся о своих близких. Ты...


	5. Chapter 5

— Эдельвейс... Арника, — бормочет Анна, высунув от усердия кончик языка. Её маленькие пальцы сплетают стебли цветов.  
— Очень хорошо, — Марта дотрагивается до одного из жёлтых цветков. — А для чего они используются?  
— Арника от порезов и синяков, эдельвейс от живота. И от нацистов, в том отряде носили эдельвейс на нашивках.  
— Кто тебе это рассказал? — спрашивает Марта.  
— Один из охранников. Он сказал, что его родина спасла нас от нацистов и американцев.  
Анна заглядывает Марте в лицо, пока говорит. Им так редко удаётся побыть наедине, когда рядом совершенно никого нет — даже сейчас в поле зрения присутствуют охранники, стоят и курят, оперевшись на низкую каменную ограду. И вполне возможно, что даже в саду установлены микрофоны. Летом они с Анной приходят сюда довольно часто, когда их комната ощущается нестерпимо маленькой. И, конечно, она прослушивается.  
У них в действительности очень мало способов общаться: глазами, мимикой, скрытыми жестами. Марта задаётся вопросом, сколько информации просочилось мимо неё — сколько лжи рассказали Анне, которую она не успела исправить.  
Она задаётся вопросом, насколько сильно она подвела свою дочь.  
— Товарищ Брейт, — подходит к ним помощник комдива, мужчина с узким лицом. — Почему вы не ответили комдиву?  
Марта растерянно смотрит на него:  
— Я не знала, что ему нужны от меня какие-то ответы.  
— Он ждёт вас наверху, в тренировочном зале. Ваша дочь может остаться здесь, но вы должны пойти со мной.  
Страх стал настолько привычным чувством в её жизни, что она почти не замечает его. Сейчас стоявший на медленном огне котелок снова начинает закипать. Она поднимается, стряхивает землю с ладоней и улыбается Анне, переводящей между ними взгляд.  
Когда они заходят в дом, Марта тихо спрашивает:  
— Что-то пошло не так с субъектом?  
Он не отвечает, ведя её к заднему лифту. Множество вопросов крутится у Марты на языке, но она все их проглатывает. Она спокойна. Она собрана. Она...  
Помощник отодвигает затёртую дверь, и в нос Марты бьёт запах крови. В поле зрения нет тел. Комдив Лукин стоит у дальнего окна в окружении вооружённых солдат и тренеров. Они работают над мышечной памятью субъекта, заметив, что он сохраняет все эти навыки вопреки стиранию памяти, и проводят эксперименты по запросам учёных. Двое из их команды тоже сейчас находятся здесь: мужчины в очках и белых халатах, склонившиеся над своими блокнотами. Марта замечает у одного из них кольцо синяков вокруг горла.  
Субъект "Воскресший" стоит в образованном ими свободном кругу, глядя в никуда.  
— Товарищ Брейт, проходите. Вы не получили мою записку? Мы ждём только вас, — нетерпеливо машет ей Лукин, указывая на место рядом с собой.  
— Прошу прощения, — Марта присоединяется к мужчинам. Она бросает взгляд на субъект. Плечо его истрёпанной рубашки перемазано кровью, также как и рука, и лицо. Он покрыт ужасающим количеством синяков; однако Марта знает, что они совсем скоро исчезнут.  
— Ничего. Нам нужно ваше мнение — ваш субъект сегодня отлично поработал и товарищ Зенков считает, что нам пора познакомить его с оружием. Что вы думаете на этот счёт?  
— Что я думаю, — медленно отзывается Марта. Ей порой сложно запереть ту часть себя, которая только для Анны — держать ту личность подальше от этого.  
Она смотрит на субъект. Он не шевельнулся с того момента, как она зашла. Их последняя сессия в подвале прошла в абсолютной тишине: Брейт взяла стул и сидела вместе с ним целый час, пока микрофоны Лукина записывали их дыхание. Субъект ни разу не шевельнулся, не поднял голову, почти не моргал.  
Повернувшись к Лукину, она говорит:  
— Я считаю, что субъект будет следовать прямым чётким указаниям. Его инициативные функции равняются нулю, и он не сможет... интуитивно предположить вариации исполнения выданных ему команд, которые нам могут показаться абсолютно логичными. К примеру, если приказать ему убить человека, он справится с этим, однако может не додуматься защитить себя от соратников цели.  
— Это мы уже поняли опытным путём, — громко говорит Лукин. Некоторые из присутствующих криво улыбаются, один из тренеров лающе смеётся. — То есть по вашему мнению нет никакой опасности, что субъект, получив доступ к оружию, сломает вашу обработку? Или откажется выполнять наши команды?  
Котёл страха в животе Марты вспучивается. Здесь что-то неправильно, но она не понимает, что именно.  
Внешне она сохраняет спокойствие и отвечает:  
— Я считаю, что нет. Он не откажется.  
Лукин изгибает губы.  
— Прекрасно. Товарищ Зенков.  
Зенков, крупный мужчина с лысой головой, на которой вытатуирован тот же осьминого-подобный зверь, что и на значках солдат, подходит к субъекту, держа в руках длинную узкую винтовку.  
— Возьми.  
Воскресший подчиняется, не поднимая глаз. Его волосы свисают на лоб, почти закрывая налитые кровью глаза. Он уже совсем не похож на человека — как будто на самом деле умер и теперь стал полноправным носителем своего имени.  
— Займи стрелковую позицию возле окна. Прицелься в девочку в саду.  
_Анна_.  
— Нет, — просит Марта, — нет, _пожалуйста_ , я вас умоляю, не...  
Она бросается к Воскресшему, когда он выполняет приказ, подходя к окну и устраивая оружие на подоконнике, не обращая внимания на отсутствие левой руки. Лукин и один из охранников хватают её и оттаскивают в сторону.  
— Тихо, тихо, — говорит Лукин. — Я вас уверяю, ничего страшного не происходит.  
— Пожалуйста, не надо, только не Анна! Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, я же сделала всё, как вы просили, зачем вы... зачем вы выбрали её, она же только ребёнок... я же не давала вам никаких причин...  
— Цыц, — отмахивается Лукин. — Стреляй.  
Марта кричит.  
Винтовка щёлкает. Впустую.  
Марте кажется, что выстрел прошил её внутренности. Она смутно чувствует, как Лукин похлопывает её по плечу.  
— Вот видите? — говорит он. — Я сам проверил винтовку, она была не заряжена, мы хотели убедиться, что субъект будет исполнять приказы в точности. Как вы и говорили.  
Охранники подходят к субъекту, забирают винтовку, заставляют его встать на колени. Лукин уводит Марту, когда субъекта начинают бить. На плечах Марты лежит тяжёлая рука, без поддержки которой она сама бы рухнула на колени.  
Лукин продолжает тихо говорить:  
— Я ужасно извиняюсь за то, что напугал вас. Если бы вы сразу к нам присоединились, я бы успел вас предупредить, но не мог этого сделать в присутствии субъекта. Он должен был верить, что у него в руках полностью заряженное оружие, и выстрелить в маленькую Анну без каких-либо сомнений. Понимаете?  
— Конечно, — подтверждает Марта онемевшими губами.  
Они доходят до лифта. Не отпуская её, Лукин открывает двери и нажимает на кнопку, отправляя кабину вниз с чердака. Пока они медленно спускаются, Марта бездумно смотрит на продолжающееся избиение.  
Субъект молчит, даже когда солдаты снова и снова его бьют. Теперь он всегда молчит.


	6. Chapter 6

Хотя Габи сказала капитану Роджерсу быть готовым к шести часам, она отправляется на лифте в его комнаты в 17-40.  
Она застаёт его несобранным, как и рассчитывала, с влажными волосами и в белой майке, не заправленной в джинсы. Он не то чтобы злится на неё, но выглядит раздосадованным за то, что его застали в растрёпанном виде. Удачно, что Габи подготовилась, она поднимает дымящуюся чашку кофе в оправдание:  
— Мисс Поттс сказала, что вы неравнодушны к арабике.  
— Благодарю вас, доктор.  
Он принимает предложение мира, оставаясь, однако, на расстоянии, якобы для того, чтобы использовать висящее там зеркало, надевая и застёгивая рубашку. Ей приятно видеть, что он отнёсся с вниманием к её инструкциям касательно выбора одежды: не слишком современные вещи, но и не военная форма. Они сегодня собираются проверить визуальные триггеры Баки, и это требует соответствия капитана Роджерса воспоминаниям Баки о нём.  
— Я буду готов через пару минут. Извините, что задерживаю вас.  
— Вовсе нет.  
Габи садится, глядя, как он заканчивает одеваться, и думает, что если бы она была заинтересована в чём-то вроде секса или партнёрства, она бы выбрала человека, похожего на капитана Роджерса. Такого, кто даже в состоянии абсолютного бешенства продолжает звать её "доктор". Низшая форма жизни, однако вежливая и приятная для глаз.  
К счастью, Габи та, кто она есть. Она набирает воздуху и говорит:  
— Я подумала, что нам двоим стоит поговорить прежде, чем мы поднимемся наверх.  
— О чём? — спрашивает он, не оборачиваясь.  
Задушив чувство раздражения от проявленного неуважения, Габи поясняет:  
— Чтобы процесс депрограммирования был успешным, вы должны быть абсолютно уверены, что так оно и будет. Это вопрос воли, капитан. Наша должна быть сильнее их. Или его.  
В зеркале видно, что голова капитана наклонена, глаза устремлены на нижние пуговицы, пока он их застёгивает. Его пальцы не соответствуют телу солдата, длинные, ловкие и узкие. Руки художника.  
— Ну, раз вы так говорите, значит, так и будет, вы же эксперт.  
В его голосе звучит нотка напряжения, и Габи вцепляется в неё.  
— Но ведь это так и есть, да? Я эксперт, и вы должны мне доверять. Но не доверяете.  
На мгновение он застывает перед зеркалом, руки зависают в процессе заправливания рубашки в штаны, затем поворачивается к ней. Он пытается удержать на лице равнодушие, но под ним проглядывает облегчение. Он не создан для интриг; не в первый раз она задаётся вопросом, каково быть настолько простым. Не глупым, но подобным рассказу, целиком написанному на одной странице, по одному слову на каждое предложение, никакого двойного толкования.  
— Ладно, — говорит он. — Я вам не доверяю. Знаю, что вы не из Гидры, но я не верю вашим намерениям в отношении Баки. Я думаю, что для вас всё это — просто игра.  
Осторожнее. Габи ставит на честность и отвечает:  
— Так и есть.  
Неудачный ход. Его губы сжимаются.  
— Для меня это неприемлемо. Баки не игрушка.  
— Нет, он солдат. Которого мы должны перетянуть на свою сторону. Управление ресурсами — мой любимый тип игр, капитан, я уверена, что человек вашего поколения способен понять концепцию "величайшего блага".  
— Правда? — хмыкает он. — Считается, что эта концепция имеет какое-то значение, но я не думаю, что вам оно известно.  
Презрение перехлёстывает через способность Габи сдерживаться.  
— Вы говорите, как настоящий белый американец. Вы в самом деле думаете, что кто-то в ваши старые добрые времена мог насладиться свободой, за которую вы так отчаянно сражались?  
Он прищуривает глаза. Он дурак, но не глупец.  
— Йошимото — это японская фамилия, так ведь?  
Габи поджимает губы и решает изменить свой язык тела; он отступает на несколько шагов, частично садясь, частично опираясь на спинку его дивана. Поза непринуждённости и подчинения. Она показывает ему: всё, ты меня победил.  
Стив Роджерс не из тех, кто бьёт лежачего.  
— Верно, — говорит она, складывая руки на груди. — А "Габриэлла" перуанское имя. Перу стала одной из первых стран Южной Америки, наладившей дипломатические отношения с Японией, и благодаря этому до 1941 года в Перу было большое количество населения японского происхождения.  
Его подбородок вопросительно приподнимается, и она наклоняет голову, подсказывая:  
— Вы знаете, что произошло в 1941 году, капитан?  
— Япошки атаковали Перл-Харбор.  
— "Япошки" это расистское оскорбление, капитан, — она холодно его поправляет. — Хотя я могу предположить, что в ваше время это слово было обыденным, но я буду благодарна, если вы не будете им больше пользоваться.  
Он неожиданно краснеет, и она возвращает себе превосходство над ситуацией.

— Однако, вы правы. После Перл-Харбора правительство США потребовало арестовать и депортировать около двух тысяч японцев. Одной из них оказалась моя бабушка. Её муж, чистокровный пераунец, бросил её. К несчастью для бабушки, она была красивой женщиной, а красивые женщины всегда привлекают неудачное внимание. Мой отец родился в лагере для интернированных японцев, и мать ненавидела его лицо, напоминавшее об изнасиловавшем её солдате. У вас, как видите, тоже были концлагеря. А бомбами, похожими на те, из-за которых вы погибли, США уничтожило Хиросиму и Нагасаки, убив миллионы невинных людей. Так что если вы пытаетесь воззвать к моей нравственности, капитан, — не тратьте время. У меня её нет. Я никогда в ней не видела необходимости, не в нашем мире.  
Он заметно проглатывает свои возражения и спрашивает:  
— Тогда почему вы здесь?  
— Потому что времена изменились. Сейчас Америка — одна из немногих стран, где коричневые и жёлтые женщины могут иметь хоть какую-то свободу в обществе. Я не желаю, чтобы возродившийся культ неонацистов разрушил мою жизнь.   
Она поднимается с дивана, выпрямляет плечи. Призыв к действию. Капитан отзеркаливает её движение и — ох, она могла бы крутить им в любом направлении. Не удивительно, что Наташа так за него цепляется — хотя Габи и не может с уверенностью определить намерения рыжеволосого создания, хочет ли та защитить капитана или получить его себе. Вероятно, и то, и другое сразу.  
— Вы хотите вернуть в норму своего любимого, я хочу сохранить свою свободу. Я не буду утверждать, что мои мотивы, как и мотивы Щ.И.Т.а, не несут корысти... но и ваши ведь тоже.  
Капитан сжимает губы до белизны, и Габи улыбается, движением бёдер показывая

 

                                   куда встать. Субъект послушно двигается, глядя прямо перед собой, хотя Марта может сказать, что он встревожен камерой и солдатами, тут и там стоящими на подъездной аллее, хотя они по большой части разговаривают между собой и изредка поворачиваются кинуть взгляд на субъект.  
Она уверена, что никто, кроме неё, не замечает его дискомфорта. Мимолётные секундные знаки... говорящие очень много тем, кто провёл сотни часов наедине друг с другом.  
У него есть ещё много особенностей, которых никто никогда не увидит. Некоторые она открыла Лукину. Некоторые — нет.  
Сейчас она стоит на каменной дорожке, ведущей в сад, сложив перед собой руки. Они одели субъект в русскую военную форму. Они хотят сделать фото для отправки своему начальству, кем бы оно ни было. Она сомневается, что это Сталин или кто-то из его кабинета.  
Субъект встаёт сбоку от неё и поворачивается с чёткостью гораздо более здорового организма. Он всё ещё продолжает исцеляться после тестов, которым его подвергли за последний месяц: на силу, скорость, выносливость, а также устойчивость к жестоким избиениям, просто для проверки, сколько способно его тело вытерпеть.  
Когда его сбросили с крыши на мощёный двор, чудесная новая лента Анны была пожертвована на затычки в уши для них обеих. Они всё равно слышали вопли ужаса и агонии снаружи, и Марта не знает, за что она ненавидит себя больше: за произошедшее или за злые, горькие слёзы Анны.  
Он уже почти не хромает и не испытывает видимой злости на командиров, стоящих вокруг того самого двора, чьи плиты были залиты его кровью. Скорее всего, он даже не помнит всех этих тестов. Его возят в лабораторию в Котбус со всё возрастающей частотой, теперь, когда они уверены, что машина не повредит его для дальнейшего использования.  
Машина усложнила процесс перепрограммирования, так как иногда они заходят слишком далеко и выжигают инструкции Брейт. Однако, Лукин сделал запись, которую проигрывают перед и после каждого визита в Котбус, и он уверил её, что запись отлично работает для выравнивания поведения субъекта. Марта бы волновалась о том, что её могут заменить аналоговой версией, но Лукин уже начал говорить о других. Новые субъекты, которые нужно сломать и переделать в качестве верных солдат для России... или кому он в действительности служит.  
Субъект стоит рядом с ней по стойке смирно и смотрит в никуда. Его скоро заберут отсюда, скорее всего навсегда. Ему делают какой-то протез: она видела, как ему замеряли правую руку, чтобы сделать равноценную левую. Она свою работу закончила, сделав для них послушного, не думающего зомби, и теперь они превратят его в солдата.  
Марта слишком много на него смотрит. Это вещь, предмет, нельзя так пристально его рассматривать. Они могут обратить на это внимание. Пока они отвлечены собственным успехом, но Лукин слишком наблюдателен, чтобы упускать это. Она должна...  
Она протягивает руку и дотрагивается до козырька фуражки на его голове. Он скашивает к ней глаза — едва-едва, чуть заметное движение вправо, старательно избегая зрительного контакта.  
В течение краткого мгновения рука Марты прикрывает её лицо от глазка камеры и тех, кто собрался вокруг полюбоваться живописной картиной. В этот момент Марта шепчет: "{Ты влюблён. Запомни.}"  
Затем она делает шаг в сторону и говорит:  
— Сними одежду.  
Он мгновенно подчиняется, плюхая форму одной кучей на землю. Волна замешательства прозходит по зрителям, но потом Лукин смеётся. Марта ловит его взгляд, и он улыбается ей так, словно если бы у него был бокал — он бы поднял его в её честь.  
Фуражка падает на землю, когда Марта выпускает её из рук. Она снова складывает перед собой руки и, плечом к плечу с сержантом Джеймсом Барнсом, поворачивается лицом к камере.

 


End file.
